


Earned It

by ermu



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermu/pseuds/ermu





	Earned It

1.  
“货呢？”  
“人呢？”  
“这么上心。”  
“你不也是。”

2.  
“真稀奇啊，”豹一样慵懒的男人笑得玩味，“他到底有什么魔力，值得你亲自来要回去？”  
卜凡把玩着扳指，对李振洋话语间的嘲讽置若罔闻，回应得一脸云淡风轻——  
或许还有几分佯装出来的苦恼。  
“小宠物不听话，在外面惹了麻烦就不好了。”  
“哦？那还真不巧，麻烦有时候可是会自己找上门的。”

3.  
最后冲刺的时候，卜凡恨不得把身下的男人钉在床上，一下一下顶入得又深又用力。  
“啊啊啊——轻，轻一点……呜…我错了……”  
岳明辉感觉自己的肚子都快被捅穿了，身体里那根火热粗大的肉刃每次抽插都会狠狠碾过肠壁上的敏感点，刺激得他不得不通过呻吟求饶来缓一缓那一阵高过一阵的情潮。  
粗暴的性爱带来的快感无与伦比，整个下身除了酥麻几乎感受不到痛楚。岳明辉上半身已经没有一丝支撑的力气了，胸口蹭着床单，头侧埋在枕头里，透明的唾液顺着难以闭合的嘴角淌下，在深灰色的枕套上留下一滩接近墨色的水渍印。  
啜泣似的呻吟更能引起人的施暴欲。  
第一下巴掌打在臀肉上的时候，已经连叫都快叫不动的男人还是被逼出了一声哭喊，嗓音又哑又媚，听得人头皮直发麻。  
于是不出意外有了第二下、第三下……  
最后射无可射，岳明辉边哭着边靠后穴达到了高潮，性器半勃着断断续续地流出清液，身下的床单上一片狼藉。  
男人一下子收紧的括约肌让卜凡也绷紧了下身肌肉，大力抽插数下之后射在了肠腔深处。  
狼俯身凑到兔子耳侧，警告的话却说得百般柔情：“再有下次，可不是操一顿这么简单了。”

4.  
看到岳明辉被李振洋的人带进房间的时候，卜凡的瞳孔有过一瞬间收缩，虽然很快就恢复了正常，可是那一瞬的情绪波动还是被李振洋捕捉到了。  
几天没见的男人并没有什么大变化，如果不是眼角那抹艳丽的绯红，卜凡几乎要以为李振洋只是请岳明辉来吃了几顿饭。  
“小辉，过来。”毫无波澜的语调，甚至称得上温和。  
可被叫到名字的人就没那么平静了。  
卜凡看着他的小宠物在原地踟蹰了一会儿，像是在忍着什么一样把薄薄的下唇咬得发白，小巧的虎牙若隐若现。直到人下定决心似的缓缓靠近，卜凡才明白了其中原委。  
三个人的房间，没有人说话，空气近乎凝滞，所以人走近之后越发明显的嗡嗡声也就不难分辨了。  
李振洋看够了好戏，率先打破了一屋子的沉默，：“那个……就当作还礼吧，你这小宠物——”  
“很美味。”

5.  
“岳叔，你……没事吧？”  
“啊，超儿来了。”岳明辉勉强地支起身子，姿势别扭地半靠在床上，“没事儿，你凡叔他……”  
“我知道。”李英超坐在床边，直直地看向对面人的眼里，“我都知道。”  
少年人的眼神什么都藏不住，汹涌的情意在月色下几乎翻腾而出。岳明辉一时不知道该接什么话，索性避过那双眼睛不再开口。  
“如果我能快点长大就好了。”  
李英超倾身抱住岳明辉，男人的手应该是悬空犹豫了一会儿，最终还是轻轻搭在他的背后一下一下轻抚着。  
温柔得几乎让人溺毙的怀抱。

“岳明辉……”


End file.
